Mjolnir
Mjölnir is the hammer of Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. A replica version of it was temporarily lent to Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Mjölnir is a giant hammer that has a black outer frame with a blue structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle. There is a Norse symbol on its middle piece. In the anime, when having its power boosted by Issei's Boosted Gear, the Mjölnir gains a glowing design expanding throughout the hammer. Light Novel version The original Mjölnir doesn't appear in the Light Novels, instead, a replica was handed over to Issei to assist him in combating Loki and Fenrir. Despite being a replica, it retains the same abilities as the original, however, as it is still classified as a divine weapon it couldn't be used by Issei without the initial assistance of Barakiel and other people. Despite this aid, Issei even in scale mail faced difficulties in using the Mjölnir replica due to its sheer weight. However, this was overcome when Issei used Pailingual on Akeno to find out about her past and contacted the Chichigami by accident, who later granted him a blessing that allowed him to use the Mjölnir replica and defeat Loki, after striking him with the lightning produced by the replica boosted by the Boosted Gear. The hammer itself is light as a feather and bears no weight, except for those who have any evil feelings, as the hammer can only be wielded by those with a strong and pure heart. In Volume 13, it was explained by Surtr Second that Mjölnir was forged by the Dwarves from the Ívaldi Tribe for Thor. Anime version The real Mjölnir is summoned by Odin to the battlefield where the young Devils, Irina and Rossweisse are battling Loki and his monsters. Like in the novels, the Mjölnir is handed to Issei who transfers the Boosted Gear's power into the hammer, striking Loki with the hammer and defeating him. Abilities Mjölnir is among one of the weapons that can only be wielded by gods, which is able to release thunder and lightning attacks capable of defeating other gods. The replica of Mjölnir, which was lent to Issei has displayed the same lightning-based abilities as the original, as well as having power close to the original. The Mjölnir Replica was also able to increase and decrease in size after the wielder's aura is imbued into it as shown when Issei channeled his demonic power in it, while it is unknown if the original can do the same, it can be assumed. Though the original hasn't shown to be able to shrink, in the anime, Mjölnir, after Issei transferred the boosted power from Boosted Gear increased in size after being used to attack Loki, as well as displaying being able to seal the evil god after being struck. Trivia *In the anime, Issei never faces any difficulties in using the Mjölnir. *In the anime, the Mjölnir never controls any thunder or lightning, aside from releasing lighting when sealing Loki. Category:Weapons Category:Mythological Figures